inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:WikiaEpic/Introduction + Contributing Rules + Coverage Pages!
Hello all contributors! I'd like to thank everyone for allowing our wiki to grow and become better and better each day. I'd also like to quickly note that I am going under the new alias WikiaEpic. Why? I feel that incorporating the show's channel name, AnimationEpic, onto a wikia profile is a bit off-putting, and I'd like to keep the idea of "The Word of God" to a minimum so that people have creative freedom without the fear that I'll smite them with fury. Plus, WikiaEpic is a cool name. I generally will not be adding any new pages, or new sections to already existing pages, but I will be keeping watch of any contributions that do not follow guidelines. These include: *'False Information' - If it didn't happen, don't write it down. These include making pages for your OC's. *'Bad Categories' - You don't need to list every feature a character has. This includes "Red" or "Nice" or "Arms and Legs" or "Has Good Hair But Smells Like Fish". Read more here. *'Unnecessary Pages' - Do you need to write a 700 word essay about Steve Cob's glasses? The answer is no. *'Vandalism' - Don't do it or you're a dummy, and will be blocked. There is one specific edit I'd like to make to every character page, however. The "Coverage" section of each character's page is incredibly long, and takes up a large portion. I'd like to solve this problem by creating new pages for the sole purpose of holding a character's coverage. The page can be accessed by a linkable box that pertains to whichever character is the focus. Here is an example using Lightbulb: Click here to view the coverage of Lightbulb. I will work on this more in the coming future, so no contributors should worry about this. I'll be separating Coverages into their own pages with the respectable links. A question many of you may have is "what will take the place of the coverage area?". There are a multitude of answers. A couple of examples of important features on a character page would be: *''Appearance'' - What does the character look like? This is pretty self explanatory, but the best way to think about writing this is as if you were trying to describe what the character looks like to someone who cannot see them. *''Personality'' - Some pages could have much more of this. *''Abilities'' (may not apply to all characters) - Some characters have exhibited abilities that others have not. For example, Lightbulb can produce light, Paintbrush's hair can light on fire, Microphone can scream loud, Knife can cut through things. *''Relationships'' - These shouldn't be like the "Coverage" descriptions. Rather, describe what the character's relationship, if at all, is with another. *''Episode Appearances'' - We can work to make a table/chart for this. *''Trivia'' - Y'all got that covered pretty well. I'm very excited to be cleaning up character pages. To me, they're some of the most important pages on this wiki, and the community is doing a fantastic job at adding to them. If anyone has any questions, favors or comments, feel free to ask away or message me! Thank you! ''-WE'' Category:Blog posts